dynominecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Vale
http://images.wikia.com/dragonvale/images/3/3e/DragonValeWiki_LogoRemade.png |- | title="The icon depicts a baby Fire Dragon, and always has since the game was first released."|http://images.wikia.com/dragonvale/images/d/da/Dragonvaleicon.pngDragonVale App Icon.Added by QueenMaub |} DragonVale is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes account to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. DragonVale uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other dragon parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the DragonVale application will be identified as DragonVale friends. ObjectivesEdit DrgonVale is a game that you have one island and well let me back up you get your island and you go through a tutorial wich makes you make the earth dragon,the earth dragon habitat,theplant dragon,the plant dragon habitat then you make food and feed one off your dragons after that you are on your own but what i did was i made the fire dragon and the fire dragon habitat then i made a new food place then i made a breeding mountian and i am breeding plant and earth the dragons have to be at level 5 to breeed then i made my fire dragon to level 5 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) DRAGONVALE ROCKS:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):):):):): DragonsEdit Rare & Holiday DragonsEdit Rare Dragons are those that don't fall into the category of Hybrid or Pure-Bred Dragons. They are usually bred using secret combinations of dragons and have a low chance of success (as with most "rare" things). They are special dragons that once obtained, can only breed with their own type. All of their habitats are 2x2 (very small) with the dragon itself being rather large and prominent which leads to the conclusion that Rare Dragons are just as much of a trophy to show off as it is a personal accomplishment to breed one. Holiday Dragons are more like normal dragons and are rare because they are only available to be bred from a combination of dragons during a small window of days/weeks of the associated holiday season. MarketEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonvale/images/e/ed/MarketScreen.pngThe Market screen, showing (from top left) Treasure, Eggs, Habitats, Decorations, Buildings and IslandsAdded by Daveprince13http://images.wikia.com/dragonvale/images/2/20/Island1.jpgAn island, specifically the first island you obtainAdded by ArtemisJThe Market gives access to: *Treasure: where you buy in-app purchase **Gems, Treats and DragonCash *Eggs: Where you buy Dragons Eggs. *Habitats: Buildings to place on your islands that your Dragons live in. **Earth, Plant, Fire, Lightning, Cold, Water, Air, Rainbow, Sun andMoon *Decorations: Items to make your island parks beautiful. *Buildings: Statues, shrines and other buildings to help you progress and improved your dragons. **Treat Farms, Breeding Cave, Colosseum, Element Boosters,Element Shrines, Nursery/Eggs and Dragonsai Gem Tree *Islands: Seven islands (6 normal islands and the Epic Breeding Island) are available in total, though they have to be worked towards. A Epic Breeding Island is also now available for Gems. Islands also come with the following: **Entrance Portal and Obstacles **